Not Your Fault
by xxslashmindedxx
Summary: The other team made a mistake saying what they did to Ethan. Aiden doesn't stand for anyone bullying his brother. Rated M for slight violence and bullying as well as allusion to abuse and self-harm. Please review.


**I want to start out by saying I am completely accepting of homosexual relationships. Love has no restrictions, doesn't matter the gender in my option. That being said there is some derogatory language in here directed at Danny and Ethan I just wanted to let everyone know I am not like that at all, it's just for the sake of the story that it is included in here and I'm so sorry if it offends anyone, that isn't my intention, my intention is to focus on Ethan and Aiden's past and Aiden protecting Ethan.**

**Warnings: bullying, allusion to self-harm or suicide attempt. It's barely there, some people won't even catch it, but for those that will you are warned it's there.**

It was after the cross-country meet and the Beacon Hills team was heading back to the bus when it happened. The other team was ticked off about being beat on their own turf. Over half of the BH runners finished the course before the first runner from Windham High crossed the line.

The McCall pack were just leaving the locker room. Isaac and Scott in the lead and the twins and Danny behind them. Danny reached out and took Ethan's hand without even thinking about it. Ethan turned away from his brother for a second to smile at Danny and kiss him on the cheek.

"Fags!" One off the players from the other team yelled. Several members of the team were surrounding the werewolves and one human within minutes. "Disgusting Freaks!"

Ethan squeezed Danny's hand and turned to put his other hand on Aiden's shoulder, who was very close to loosing control. The other wolves could feel him holding back the shift and a dangerously low growl escaped his lips.

Isaac glared at the one that spoke, "Screw you dude. Don't start a fight you can't finish."

"Oh I think we can take a few queers, right boys?" The guy who appeared to lead this little confrontation said with a sneer, crossing his arms over his chest. The rest of his group nodded and a few cracked their knuckles in a horribly cliche movie villain interpretation.

"We don't want to hurt anyone," Scott said placatingly, "But we will if you don't let us pass." He finished, his tone turning ice-cold and dangerous.

Ethan stepped forward and angled himself in front of Danny as the thugs stepped closer. "It's ignorant people like you that aren't going to get anywhere in life, you should be more worried about your future and not who kisses who."

"Shut up faggot," the leader yelled, getting mad that none of the wolves had taken a swing yet, he was itching for a fight. This time Aiden did growl, stalking forward and getting in the guys face.

"You're gonna apologize to my brother right now and I'm gonna kick your ass." He growled menacingly. The kid took a swing at Aiden, but Aiden was faster, catching the guys fist and flinging him over his shoulder, the guy grunted painfully as he hit he ground. Before the kid knew what was happening Aiden was on top of him punching him in the face.

Ethan was by Aiden's side almost instantly, pulling him away from the guy. "Aiden stop he isn't worth it!" Aiden looked into his brother's eyes and was suddenly caught up in a memory of a scarily similar incident from years before.

They had been sophomores and Aiden was waiting outside of the cafeteria for Ethan just like he did any other day. He began to worry when Ethan didn't show up so he headed for the gym, that has been Ethan's last class.

He pushed the door of the locker room open and was met with complete darkness. The laughter that had been coming from the back of the room suddenly stopped, Aidan's ear perked up when he heard a muffled whimper. Then there was the sound of flesh striking flesh.

"Shut up fag!" A furious voice whispered. Aiden's blood began to boil instantly. He was at the back of the room in seconds. His eyes flashed blue and he growled at the sight in front of him.

A group of older boys were surrounding Ethan. Two held him in place while the other three had been taking punches. Ethan's face was bloody and bruised, his eyes met Aiden's and shined with relief at his older brother showing up.

"Let him go!" Aiden snarled at them, eyes glowing bright blue. The boys instantly let go of Ethan and all but one ran from the room.

"What the hell are you?" The only remaining bully asked. He was more fascinated by the glowing then scared, a huge mistake on his part.

"Your worse nightmare," and growled stalking forward and punching the boy square in the jaw. The guy dropped to the ground instantly.

Aiden turned to go Ethan only to have the guy tackle him to the ground. They rolled around on the ground throwing punches and whacking limbs on lockers.

Aiden finally got the upper hand and just continued to punch the human in the face. He was furious. No one hurts his little brother. No one.

"Aiden stop! Please stop!" It was the fear in Ethan's voice that made Aiden look over his shoulder at his brother. Blue eyes met their mirror, their copy filled with fear. Fear of Aiden. No, not of him, of what he was doing. Breathing heavily Aiden glanced back down at the guy moaning in pain, blood gushing from his nose and eyes swelling.

"Get out of here!" Aiden growled at the guy, getting up and going to Ethan. The guy got up and ran, the only sound was a thud and his grunt of pain as he whacked his knee on a bench in his rush to get to the door.

"Ethan?" Aiden asked softly, eyes meeting his brother's that were filled with unshed tears. Aidens arms were around Ethan instantly and he cried softly on his older brothers shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, pulling away and tried to compose himself.

"Don't. You have nothing to be sorry for," Aiden said gently, finding the switch on the wall so he could see the damage done to his brother's face. There was some bruising around his right eye that was already fading due to his werewolf healing. A cut on his left cheek was still bleeding and his lip was split wide open.

Sighing, Aiden grabbed Ethan's hand and led him to a sink in the bathroom/shower half of the locker room. Ethan sat on the counter not meeting his older brother's eyes as Aiden wet a paper towel to clean the blood of Ethan's face.

"Why didn't you wolf out and kick their asses?" Aiden asked softly, holding the younger twin's chin with his right hand and cleaning the cut with his left. Ethan wouldn't meet his eyes. "Eth?" Finally the younger of the two glanced up, meeting the older twin's eyes that were an exact copy of his own.

"I can't control it the way you can. I don't want to hurt anyone," Ethan mumbled, "And I don't want you to hurt anyone else because of me." Aiden sighed, realizing how his violent attack against the older boy had effected Ethan, it reminded him of their past.

"That was different Ethan, Dad could have killed you. I wasn't gonna let that happen." Aiden said, tossing the bloody paper towel in the trash and turning back to his younger brother.

"Still, it's all my fault. He wouldn't have come after me if I wasn't different. You wouldn't have killed him and we wouldn't have had to leave. I screw up everything!" Ethan ranted, his voice filled with self-loathing, "I killed mom and I made Dad turn on us."

His shoulders shook and he concentrated on a brick in the wall above his brother's head. He wouldn't cry again, he was sick of being the weak one. He was sick of being different. He was just sick of being, period.

"Hey, how many time do I have to tell you that isn't true? What happened to mom was an accident, it wasn't anyone's fault, her body just couldn't handle it," Aiden told his brother.

Their mother had died during childbirth. Ethan had been born with his wolf eyes already blue because she had sacrificed herself to make sure her babies lived. She could have aborted them when she found out she was carrying twins. She knew the risks, the odds of surviving the birth of twin werewolf pups was very rare. It was the second child that usually was too much to recover from. That's why only Ethan's eyes were blue, she would have survived if she had only had Aiden. For years that was their only difference, Ethan's eyes were blue while Aiden's were gold.

"She wanted us, E. She wanted us to be born, even if it meant she wouldn't be here," Aiden said, eyes boring into his younger brother's, "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her death. And as far as Dad is concerned... He shouldn't have tried to kill you, he should have accepted you. You're fine exactly the way you are."

"I shouldn't have told him I was gay. If I had just pretended until we hit 18..." Ethan started before Aiden cut him off, "Don't. Don't say it. His death is on me, not you. But you know what? I would make the same choice again if I was given the chance, he was hurting you, hell he was gonna kill you! I wasn't gonna let him take you away from me. I need you." His voice was vulnerable by the end and Ethan slid off the counter and hugged his older brother.

"I need you too," he said softly, burying his face in Aiden's shoulder.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before cops burst in with kids crying wolf," Aiden said jokingly. Ethan groaned.

"Great now we have to move. Again!" The younger complained, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother. Aiden laughed.

"I don't care. I'd do it again, I mean come on did you see their faces!" Ethan rolled his eyes at his twin as they left the locker room.

Aiden was shaken out of the memory by Ethan tugging on his arm, pulling him away from the kid still groaning on the ground in the parking lot. His group of thugs looked at each other nervously as Scott, Isaac and Danny came to stand behind the twins. The thugs then wisely made the decision to tuck tail and run. The wolves chuckled.

Scott, Isaac and Danny headed for the bus, Danny turned back when he realized the twins weren't following them. "Babe?" He said looking at Ethan questioningly.

"Be there in a sec," Ethan told his boyfriend. Then he turned to his older brother and crossed his arms. Aiden refused to look at him.

"Aiden you can't beat up everyone who throws some homophobic slur at me," Ethan told his brother sternly.

"I hate when people talk to you like that," Aiden growled, meeting his younger brother's eyes then quickly looking away. "I just don't want you to start believing they're right and try and leave me again..."

Ethan's breath caught in his throat. In a second he was hugging his older brother tightly. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Yeah well I'm never gonna get that sight out of my head, bro. I just want you to be happy and not... Depressed like that again," Aiden said softly, hugging his brother back just as tightly.

"Do you two plan on joining us or you walking home?" The coach yelled at them from the door of the bus, the twins turned to look at him and he gave them a look like, 'Well then?' And made a 'move it' gesture with his arm, motioning to the bus. The twins chuckled and headed for the bus.

Danny got up so Ethan could sit by the window, then sat down beside him, Aiden sat in the seat directly in front of them and sat sideways with his leg drawn up on the seat, so he could talk to his brother over the seat.

"You guys okay?" Scott asked the pair. They both nodded.

"Yeah, we're okay," Aiden said, looking his younger brother in the eye. Ethan smiled at him and nodded slightly. Aiden smiled back and they jumped into a conversation about what they should all do tomorrow as the bus pulled away and headed for Beacon Hills.

**Probably going to be a one-shot although I'm toying with adding the scene where their Dad attacked them. Let me know what you think :) thanks for reading!**


End file.
